Light-second
A light-second is a unit of length useful in , , and . It is defined as the distance that travels in in one second, and is equal to exactly 299,792,458 meters. It is just over 186,000 miles and almost 109 feet. Just as the second forms the basis for other units of time, the light-second can form the basis for other units of length, ranging from the light-nanosecond (just under one U.S. or imperial foot) to the light-minute, light-hour, and light-day, which are sometimes used in popular science publications. The more commonly-used light-year is also presently defined to be equal to precisely light-seconds, since the definition of a year is based on a Julian year (not Gregorian year) of exactly 365.25 days, each of exactly SI seconds.IAU Recommendations concerning Units Definition of the meter }} of a second.|17th General Conference on Weights and Measures (CGPM), 1983.}} This definition fixes the speed of light in vacuum at exactly m/s, and hence the light-second at exactly 299,792,458 m. Use in telecommunications Communications signals on rarely travel at precisely the speed of light in free space, but distances in fractions of a light-second are still useful for planning telecommunications networks as they indicate the minimum possible delay between sender and receiver. * One light-nanosecond is almost 300 millimeters (about 299.8 mm, 5 mm less than one foot), which limits the speed of data transfer between different parts of a large computer. * One light-microsecond is about 300 meters. * The mean distance, over land, between opposite sides of the Earth is about 66.8 light-milliseconds. * s are typically 1.337 light-milliseconds ( ) to 119.4 light-milliseconds ( ) from the surface of the Earth. Hence there will always be a delay of at least a quarter of a second in a communication via geostationary satellite; this delay is just perceptible in a transoceanic telephone conversation routed by satellite. Use in astronomy The light-second is a convenient unit for measuring distances in the inner Solar System, because it corresponds very closely to the radiometric data used to determine them (the match is not exact for an Earth-based observer because of a very small correction for the effects of relativity). The value of the astronomical unit in light seconds is a fundamental measurement for the calculation of modern (tables of planetary positions): it is usually quoted as "light-time for unit distance" in tables of s, and its currently accepted value is s. . . * The mean diameter of the Earth is about 0.0425 light-seconds. * The average distance from the Earth to the is about 1.282 light-seconds. * The diameter of the is about 4.643 light-seconds. * The average distance from the Earth to the Sun is 499.0 light-seconds. Multiples of the light-second can be defined, although apart from the light-year they are more used in popular science publications than in research works. For example, a light-minute is 60 light-seconds and the average distance from the Earth to the Sun is 8.317 light-minutes. References See also * Light-year * Beard-second * Geometrized unit system